


Frivolity

by Wendymypooh



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Mary, Queen of Scots, wants to forget for just a few moments that she's nothing more than just a girl.





	

Frivolity  
After my last encounter with Francis, I was ready to have some fun. I wanted to forget for just a little while that I was Mary, Queen of Scots. I wanted to be just plain Mary, not a queen of any nation. I just wanted to be me. 

Francis’s sister’s wedding was beautiful. I couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to wear such a wonderful dress, and walk down the aisle to join Francis before the altar. 

I frowned. I didn’t want to think about Francis or marriage treaties. Perhaps it was wrong of me to think that way, but it was the way I felt. 

Tonight, I just wanted to have fun and forget about politics. 

“Aylee, I want to dance.” I remarked to her, once we were alone for a few minutes. 

“You can’t dance alone Mary.” Ayless said, frowning at me. 

“Well then, I won’t.” I said, grabbing her hand. “You’ll dance with me.” 

I led a startled Aylee over to where Lola, Greer, and Kenna stood together enjoying the festivities.

“Come dance with me.” I implored them, bending down to slip off my shoes, before moving through the other courtiers to the dance floor. 

Aylee, Greer,Kenna, and Lola quickly followed suit, and hurried to join me. The five of us gathered hands and twirled around together, making up steps as we danced. 

I was aware of all eyes upon us as we danced with one another, and I didn’t care.I was having fun for the first time since I came back to court, and I wasn’t bothered in the least whether any of them thought I was acting more like a girl than a queen.


End file.
